


Reap What Ye Sew

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: SOA SMUT [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Awkard, Car Sex, M/M, consent check, friendship sex, post coital talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: Juice doesn’t like that Tig seems to not like him. Chibs helps him come up with a way to win him over.





	Reap What Ye Sew

Juice panted, sweat trailed over the muscles straining in his back, his brow was furrowed in pleasure and his mouth hung open gasping. His body bounced rhythmically against Tigs lap as he rode the cock impaling him. Tig moaned, his forehead pressed against the other mans shoulder blades, feeling his muscles flex against his face. His hands rested on his shoulder and hip, each gripping as if holding on for life, surely there would be a bruise. Juice kept his head bent forward, hands splayed across the dashboard of the black Suburban. 

They were supposed to be on a stakeout, they weren't getting much watching done. Juice had been certain Tig hated him. He tried to joke with the man, talk to him, be pleasant to be around, nothing seemed to change the other mans attitude. Chibs and Tig were close, Chibs loved Juice. Juice thought that in itself would cause the other man to at least find him tolerable. Chibs vouched for him, took him under his wing, stood up for him. Chibs never would have shared him though. He assumed. They had something different, special. 

Juice brought up his concerns to Chibs about his MC brother, trying to come to a conclusion to fix the problem. To Juices surprise his role model, lover, personal leader, and protector seemed excited to informed him that Tig was simply jealous. Everyone knew Tig was a little crazy, he was down to fuck anything, anywhere, anytime. Warmth and breathing didn't even seem to be a requirement to the strange man. He intimidated Juice for sure because of his traits. He was the Sargent in Arms. The right hand basically. He just put off a vibe and he lived up to his reputation, this caused Juice to drift to the safety in Chibs.

Tigs piercing blue eyes and disheveled curly hair were attractive and added to his allure. The fact that Chibs liked him so much is the only thing that made Juice feel at all comfortable around the man. It was Chibs that helped come up with a plan to win Tig over. 

He met with Jax, explained there was some tension and he thought the brothers needed some time to work it out. Jax didn't need to know the ins and outs of the request, he trusted Chibs judgment. Much to Juices dismay, and surprise he and Tig would be sent together on an assignment, though he accepted bravely. 

He did whine to Chibs about not wanting to go, wondering why he would set him up like this. He didn't know if he had the guts to go through with it, what if Tig tried to kill him?  
"Now lad. Ye just have to be nice is all. Ye can do tha. Tiggy won't hurt ye, he knows better. Don do anything yer not comfortable with. I want ye two to be cool when the night is over."

Juice looked at him skeptically. "You want me to seduce him though. I'm not good at that. I thought I was just supposed to take your cock. The crow eaters are for show." Juice teased with a smirk. 

"Aye. Don get snippy lad. Ye are just mine, I can make an exception though, this one time. If yer comfortable with it. Ye don have to fuck him, just get him to like ye. If ye want him, like he wants ye, go for it. It'll be good for everyone. Tig is my best mate, besides ye. If I give it my blessing, I doubt he will deny yer advances."

Juice squinted his eyes looking at Chibs in disbelief. Why would his lover who otherwise didn't want anyone looking at Juice, be okay with him fucking a brother. For the sake of comradery of all things. He couldn't deny the flip in his gut though at the idea of it. Those eyes burning through him, his voice in his ear. He didn't not want it, he wanted it. Especially if Chibs did.

"Do you want me to fuck him? Or like just tease him?" He watched for Chibs response, though the bulge against his thigh pretty much answered for him. 

"You want all the details if I'm successful?" Now he teased the older man.

Chibs pressed against him, pushing harder against the wall. "Aye lad. All the dirty details. Ye will succeed won't ye?"

"Yes sir. Won't let you down." Juice replied before kissing the man desperately. They had amazing sex that night, Chibs filled him more than once, until he himself felt like he would die if he came again. 

The ride to post wasn't comfortable, Juice was sore and squirmy in the seat, to make it worse Tig hardly mumbled a word to him. He had a reminder of Chibs throbbing from his used hole, and it served to remind him of his own mission. 

After they'd parked and got settled, the two finally chatted a little. Mostly Tig making inappropriate comments to the other.  
When he pulled Juices head down into his lap, trying to be an ass and joke with him, he was surprised the other didn't fight it. He nestled against his jeans, finding his flaccid cock beginning to harden a little against him. 

"Damn kid. I didn't think you'd actually be into it. Chibs would kill me if I hurt you. Guess this is better?"

Juice smiled looking up at Tig from where he rested. "So then don't hurt me." He pulled the zipper down, freeing Tigs now hard cock. Tig hissed at the sensation of the cold air and didn't hesitate to push him down onto his length. Juice bobbed up and down skillfully wrapping his tongue in all the right places. He pulled his balls into his mouth and sucked gently, causing Tig to cry out in pleasure before moving back to take his cock back down. 

"Fuck!- he mewled in a way Juice didn't expect to hear- You're better at this than the crow eaters. This isn't your first time is it?"

Juice kept the head in his mouth letting his swollen lips nest against it, the puffiness accentuated by the wetness glistening on his bottom lip. He rolled his eyes up making them extra wide to look at him. Shaking his head slowly, no, he hollowed his cheeks and took it again. 

He felt more than he heard the moan that come from Tigs body. He shuttered, and his own cock was straining against his jeans, begging for attention. Tig diligently took notice, trying to be a gentleman about the situation, he didn't want to leave his current lover hanging. His hand moved over to the others lap and traced the outline in his jeans. A ripple went through him as he traced the complete size oh him. The kid was packing for sure, Tig wanted to feel him come undone, wanted to take him. 

He leaned down talking as if anyone were around to hear them. "I have some lube and rubbers in my cut, man you ever took it? Can we? Ya know if you're cool with it?"

The cute awkwardness of his request caused Juice to blush even in his ears. He came off his cock with a pop, licking his lips and wiping away the dribble he nodded. "Yeah man. Let's do it."  
He hastily undid his own jeans, climbing clumsily over into the other mans lap. Tig was already working the condom over his cock. 

"So uh... do I need to do anything first? Ya know, get you ready? Don't wanna die cause you limp back into the garage." He laughed though he was genuinely concerned and unsure of how to proceed. 

Juice didn't need to be prepped, not this time. Chibs had taken care of that for him. He was a little sore so he'd have to start slow but he knew he could take it easily. He truthfully only hoped Tig didn't notice how used he'd been the night before. 

"No, just hold it steady, I'll get it in, if that's cool." 

"Yeah yeah. Take your time." Tigs eyes were bright, he was smiling, this was a side of him Juice hadn't seen before. He almost seemed like he cared about his well being even his pleasure in this situation. Juice hadn't expected that. Well really he didn't know what to expect but he sort of invisioned something crazy and hard. Maybe even dangerous but this was gentle, not delicate and soft, but caring and slow. He let Juice control how quickly he entered him, and took his time trying not to thrust as the man on his lap adjusted. 

Once Juice had settled, he wiggled a little bit, teasing. Tig growled against his back. Pushing his shirt up over his head, he sank his teeth into his shoulder causing the other to jolt and start moving. 

Juice started with a slow pace, just feeling him inside him. Mentally comparing the way he felt to the way Chibs felt. He'd never taken cock before Chibs. Played around, sucked a few, even gave a few, but he'd never taken it before. Now he was riding a new one, it felt similar but different. He moaned at the stretch, and bucked when he found his spot. 

"Ah you like that huh? Want me to do that again?" Tig asked having registered his reaction to his movement. 

"Yes please. That's what I like, right there."  
He moaned out with desire, ready to get this going. He needed Tig to take over, he'd never be able to do it hard or fast enough to get off. Tig gripped his hip with one hand and his shoulder with the other, thrusting hard. He gave a few slow ones and then sped up. Juice was sweating, and panting, moaning in desperation, meeting his thrusts. His upper half was resting against the dashboard, as Tig continued hitting the place inside him that made him scream uncontrollably. He gritted his teeth and bared down against the other man when he felt his hand grip his leaking cock. 

Tig stroked him in time with his thrusts, feeling himself getting closer. He wrapped his free arm tightly around Juices waist holding him in place as his movements became jerky and uneven. He squeezed almost too tightly around his middle as he finished inside the other man. He held Juice there, feeling him contracting around his jerking and now sensitive cock. He worked him, making sure to stroke the head and spread his wetness around with his thumb. Hearing the quiet sounds Juice made as he stiffened and sat back against Tigs chest, urged him on until Juice was shaking as he came over his hand. 

Once Tig was sure he was empty he relaxed his hold on him, letting go of his softening cock. Juice shifted, letting the other slip out of him, he peeped at the feeling of the cock leaving him. 

They awkwardly cleaned up and situated their clothes, Juice fumbled back into his seat. 

"So uh, thanks. For that. And all... I mean... I don't know what I'm trying to say actually. We ain't gonna be weird now right?" Tig stumbled over his thoughts.

"Nah. No weirder than we were. If you're asking if I'm going to feel awkward around you, no. It's fine." Juice smiled and sat back against the seat, shifting to put his feet on the dash. 

"I mean, I don't want shit to be awkward no. But, and I wanted to tell you this before all this happened." He motioned between them.

Juice cocked a brow at him now unsure of what the man was going to say.

"I shouldn't have treated you like shit for so long man. You earned your patch. I just hope you didn't feel like you had to do that or whatever. Like it wasn't an obligation. I like you dude. As a friend, a brother. I'm just a shitty dude. I mean I don't know how to be nice and shit you know?" 

Juice was smiling at how awkward Tig was being. He was used to being the awkward guy, unable to get his thoughts out. He was less used to seeing Tig fumble. He was a man of calculated decisions, no hesitation, a pull the trigger kind of guy. It was literally his job. Juice felt like he knew him a little better, and he was way less intimidated. 

"I did it cause I wanted too Tig. I mean yeah I want you to like me. But I wouldn't have done that if I didn't want too. Just so we're clear. Don't have a guilty conscience or some shit."

"Cool. So we're cool? Would you want to do that again another time? If the opportunity presented its self? Tig stared out the window, unable to meet the other gaze.

Now Juice laughed. Feeling weight lift off of him, he felt like it was okay to be honest with Tig.  
"Dude, id like that. But, um... I only got a pass for this time. I mean I'd have to check in and see how Chibs feels about any future encounters. Ya know?"  
He felt the heat in his face but he smiled big.

"I fucking knew you guys were screwing. I knew it! So he put you up to this?" Tig looked concerned, amused and slightly hurt at the same time. If anyone could pull off that face it was Tig.

Juice patted his arm reassuringly. "He didn't put me up to it. He did plant the seed that you might be interested. Maybe if I wasn't so uptight around you, you might be a little nicer to me. I figured I'd go all out with my attempt and hope you didn't punch me."

They both laughed now, falling into a comfortable silence of understanding. The next few hours of the stake out went quickly. When the conversation did pick back up they talked about a plethora of topics. 

The next morning they walked into Teller-Morrow, both laughing, Tigs arm slung casually over Juices shoulders. Chibs greeted them both with coffees and a shit eating grin. 

"I take it ye had a good stakeout? Ye seem to be getting along better." Chibs winked at Juice and smiled.

"Yeah went good. Uneventful but good. I think we understand each other, now that we've spent eight hours... alone... trapped in a car." Tig confirmed with Chibs.

"Good. Jax'll be glad ye two are good now. We were gettin worried bout the attitude affecting the crew on runs." 

Juice slapped Chibs playfully on the shoulder, untangling himself from Tig. He saw the other guys looking at them curiously as they spoke undoubtedly impatiently waiting on a report of the night. Right now Juice had bigger fish to fry with detailing Chibs on a different part of the night. He nodded at the others, Tig shrugged, basically telling them without words nothing of importance to the club happened.  
The stake out was essentially unproductive.

"If it's cool ima catch a nap. Chibs you follow me, make sure I don't crash and die on the way home?" He spoke loud enough for the others to hear, in case Jax had any objection to him leaving at the moment. He was met with a nod from Jax, a glare from Clay and a nod from Bobby. He took that as permission to go. 

"Sure thing lad. Sure thing." They headed for the exit, Tig shuffled to a dorm. 

As he mounted his bike, he knew the ride home would be uncomfortable, but at least life around the club would be less uncomfortable with Tig. He couldn't wait to talk to Chibs, reaping the fruits of his hard work.


End file.
